


HP Transfest Prompt #8 - Trans Asian Lily Potter

by Nat_Talks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Talks/pseuds/Nat_Talks
Summary: This is my rendering of HP TransFest's prompt #8, which suggested racebent non-cis characters as following:Prompt 8GNo trigger warningsArtAny/No pairingRacebent trans characters!Likes: Pakistani Weasley's, Puerto Rican Weasley's, Mongolian genderqueer Sirius, Chinese trans Lily Evans, Dominican bigender Remus, Indian genderflux Professor Sprout, Filipino proxvir Neville, Libyan Muslim neutrois FleurDislikes: racebending the few characters of color that actually do existFurther comment: Optional: do the background with the colors of your character's pride flagI immediately loved the idea of an asian trans Lily so I went for it! I tried my best in doing the background with the trans pride flag colors, which was super fun! I also tried a modern twist on a James/Lily pairing, with the insta stories aesthetic! I gave my all on this prompt, I hope the person who prompted it and everyone else enjoys it <3(P.S.: I absolutely love all the other ideas of this prompt, Puerto Rican Weasleys especially strikes a cord with me as a latina so I might be doing these in the future as a personal project!)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: HP TransFest 2020





	HP Transfest Prompt #8 - Trans Asian Lily Potter

Being a part of this fest was an amazing experience, can't wait to join again next year!

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at: @natsjpeg on instagram or hgwrts.tumblr


End file.
